Entransed
by SirenWarren09
Summary: EricxOC. Eric meets an interesting new woman with many things to discover about her and she makes him remember things about himself that he had nearly forgotten./ it's not gonna follow the show exactly, so if characters are around that died and what not just go with it lol. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Bad Things

Eric Northman walked into Merlotte's bar and grill. He looked around, smirking, seeing Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton sitting together at the bar. He walked over and offered his hand to Bill,"Congratulations, Bill." Tonight was the party celebrating Bill and Sookie's engagement. Eric had had his infatuation with Sookie but he knew deep down that Sookie loved Bill and if he cared for at all, he would let her go. Which he had. He was actually happy for Sookie and he and Bill had even patched things up between them, more or less. He looked at Sookie, blond hair all in waves, dressed in a stunning yellow cocktail dress with matching heels. "Breathtaking as always, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie hugged him,"Thank you for coming."

Bill smiled at Eric,"We appreciate your support, Eric."

"Of course," Eric smiled his usual smile. He was still six foot six of blond, muscled Viking but he had learned to smile more. Sookie has taught him that. Or tried. "Pam should be along soon. Or not. She was quite occupied when I left her."

"What's her name?" Bill chuckled.

"Amy Benveau," Eric replied,"A vampire from New Orleans with a passion for piano. Pam's taken quite the shine to her. It's unusual."

"Well, hopefully, she'll show up but we understand how Pam feels about all this," Sookie said. "In any case," Sookie smiled,"Enjoy the party, Eric." She walked away to talk to Tara and Arlene.

"You will indeed have your hands full," He chuckled, sitting beside Bill.

"I'm looking forward to it," Bill replied, drinking a True Blood,"Want a blood?"

"You know I don't drink that swill," Eric wrinkled his nose at the synthetic concoction. "I don't judge you for it but no thank you."

"As you wish, Sheriff."

Eric looked around the room and his eyes landed on a woman sitting across the room near the pool table. Her hair was the color of fire and was braided in a long braid that reached below her mid-back. The braid showed off the natural golden highlights and brown lowlights in her hair. She had pale skin for a human that looked as smooth as silk. All of her creamy skinned collar bone and shoulders teased him in the navy blue dress she had on. It had halter straps and a deep v-neckline revealing the absolute perfect amount of cleavage, the skirt came down to just below her lower thighs and was lined in white stripes, just loose enough to bounce when she moved. She had on a thick, navy, silk ribbon around her neck that matched her dress. Her long legs went on forever and Eric ran his cold eyes over them. She was no stick figure, she had curves to her and it reminded him of the women in his kingdom back when he'd been human. Built beautifully. Not too full in figure but he could wrap her around him easily.

Bill snapped his fingers,"Eric. Did you hear me?"

"No. I stopped paying attention."

Bill followed his gaze,"She's a friend of Sookie's. Thorn."

"Interesting name. Short for something?" Eric asked.

"Ask her yourself," Bill said. "She's a nice girl. Tad closed off to most… Bit of a wild streak."

"Wild how?" Eric grinned wider. He liked wild. Wild was fun.

"Eric, she's a good girl. Don't use her."

"My dear Mr. Compton, you act as if she won't beg for it."

"As you like," Bill rolled his eyes. "You know, it's not an easy task to catch your undivided attention at first glance. Maybe you should speak to her."

"You don't need to tell me, William," He walked away from Bill and went over to Thorn. "Well, hello." She looked up at him and if Eric had any breath, it would've caught in his throat. Her eyes were hazel, not an uncommon color, but something about the way gold and emerald fought for dominance in her gaze struck Eric. "I'm-"

"Eric Northman." She smiled. Her smile was warm, he liked it.

"I… We've met before? There's no way. I would remember something as stunning as you."

" _Something_?" She raised a brow,"Beg pardon?"

"Someone," He corrected. "Apologies. I'm not known for my eloquence."

"Sure you are," She said,"Sookie told me all about you."

"Oh? What did she say?" He may need to bend Miss Stackhouse over his knee if she was speaking ill of him. Naughty thing that she was.

"That some tall, blond, Nordic douche-" She cleared her throat, stopping the word on her lips,"…. Gentleman… Would likely show up tonight and hit on every pretty girl in the room."

"Is that so?" He grinned,"Well… Here I am, Miss?"

"Thorn," She extended her hand to shake his But he kissed her hand. She smirked,"Thorn Kolt."

"Miss Kolt, you are gorgeous."

"So are you, Mr. Northman."

"What else did Miss Stackhouse say about me?"

"She said you have an impressive-…" Her eyes ran down Eric's body to his waist then back up. She chuckled,"… Set of fangs."

"Oh?" He grinned and released his fangs.

She smirked,"They look like Halloween teeth, Honestly."

"I assure you, they're quite real."

"Oh I know," She toyed with the silk ribbon she wore around her neck, never losing her smile but Eric could tell that there was something she wasn't saying. "Back to my question. What can I help you with, Mr. Northman?"

He smirked,"Why don't we get to know each other?"

"Sure," She moved from the billiards table to a regular table with him. They made small talk about politics, how they both knew Sookie and Bill, Small pleasantries, and about Fangtasia. "Nope never been before. Not my thing, really."

"A bar or a vampire bar?"

"Both."

"You seem at home in Merlotte's."

"Because I can name every person in this place. I partied enough in my teens for a lifetime." She chuckled,"So, how old are you?"

"You're not supposed to ask age."

"A _lady's_ age. To my knowledge, you're not a lady."

"Okay, you got me," Eric rather liked this girl.

"Now. How old?"

"Old enough to know better and too old to give a shit."

Thorn laughed. Her laugh made him think of the ocean, the way he loved the sound of the sea waves crashing onto the shore. This was interesting. He smiled a little. Smiling was still strange for him but he was getting used to it. Thorn smiled back and her eyes slid closed when a song came on,"Mmm, I love this song. Do you like music, Mr. Northman?"

"Some. Modern music doesn't entirely interest me. Much less impressive than some of the classics."

"Do you dance then?"

"I know how. Why?"

She stood up,"Because you can either join me or sit here and watch," She smirked and went to the dance floor, moving her hips to the beat of the song.

 _When you came in, the air went out… And every shadow filled up with doubt… I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through… I wanna do bad things with you._

Eric watched her body move and sway and before he knew what he was doing, Eric had risen from his seat and made his way over to her. He pulled her against his body, her back pressed to his chest as she moved. His hands ran down her arms and she shivered.

 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room… heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue… I don't know what you done to me but I know this much is true… I wanna do bad things with you._

Thorn's hips rolled and she pressed against Eric, his hands moving from her arms to her hips to hold her there. His skin was so cool and it felt so nice, especially in the Louisiana heat. She smirked, rather impressed that he could move as well as he was to the music. He was very tall and usually very tall meant tripping over your own limbs. But it didn't surprise her as much when she remembered that he was a vampire and had better coordination than most humans.

As his hands ran over her sides, she resisted the urge to moan. She hadn't ever danced with someone like this. Something about his touch was just… It felt unreal. Especially as the beat mellowed and the lyrics became spoken word, they pressed against each other much closer…

 _When you came in… the air went out… and all those shadows there, filled up with doubt…_

Thorn was shocked when Eric grabbed her wrist and spun her around as the beat in the song kicked up again, her dress flying up as she spun. But she smiled as he spun her back into his arms and put a hand on her hip, moving with her to the music.

 _I don't know who you think you are but before this night is through… I wanna do bad things with you… I wanna do real bad things with you._

Thorn laughed when the song ended. Eric's eyes were fixed on her. The way her smile struck him, the way her laugh rang in his ears, how soft her skin was. As assumed, it was like hot, ivory silk. Why was she so….

Thorn led him back to the table and they started talking again, nothing too deep. Silliness here and there, lots of jokes and laughing. Eric was _actually_ laughing. This was definitely new for him. Humans were usually quite boring and typical to him. But not her.

The party went on and the humans ate cake in celebration of Bill and Sookie's engagement, the vampires drank true bloods, the happy couple opened their gifts, they talked and mingled.

By the end of the night, Eric and Thorn were outside. Thorn had a cigarette in her hand but burst into laughter,"Hold on. You kicked a guy clear across the room for licking your shoe?"

"Yes. Of course."

 _"Why_?"

"They were expensive shoes," Eric shrugged,"And he didn't have permission."

She laughed again. He liked her laugh. "No offense, but licking your shoe is it's own punishment. Do you know _unsanitary_ that is?" She shuddered but smiled. She took a drag from the cigarette.

"No more unsanitary than the poison you're puffing on," Eric took the cigarette from her and sniffed it out. "I dislike smoking."

"Does it bother your nose?"

"Yes. It's heinous. At least cigars can smell sweet."

"Sorry, you should've said something earlier."

"Do you smoke often?"

"Nah. Only on special occasions." She smirked, sitting on top of a stack of crates,"So…"

"Yes?"

"If I kiss you, where is this gonna go?"

He raised a brow but grinned,"Probably intense fucking for the remainder of the night, the likes of which," His cool fingers ran down her cheek to her neck,"I can promise you've never felt before."

She gulped,"Good God." She gripped the front of his shirt. "Straight to the point, aren't you?"

"Why not? I desire you and you desire me. We could have an amazing night together."

"I'm already having an amazing night," She replied. Eric hated to admit it, but so was he. He, honestly, couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun with a human woman without taking her to bed.

"Then why not perfect it?" He touched her hair. He wanted to snap that hair tie from her head and watch her fire colored locks fall around her.

"Would you bite me?" She shivered.

"Yes," He grinned, baring his fangs.

She bit her lip and hesitated a moment, then pulled him down to her level slowly, "In that case.." She stopped just before their lips touched,"I'm gonna have to pass." She got up.

Wait a minute. What? Eric looked at her,"I Beg your pardon?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you'd rock my world, effectively ruining all other men for me," She giggled,"and you're likely the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on." She touched his cheek,"But I'm gonna have to say no tonight."

"Come now," He pulled her close.

"Eric," She touched hands,"I don't do biting, Okay?"

"I'll restrain myself."

"Do you want me that much?"

Eric gave a shrug but in his head he was screaming, YES!

She kissed his cheek gently,"Maybe another time. Just means you'll have to come see me sometime. Or I can pop over to your bar." She slipped a piece of paper into his hand and walked away.

Eric watched her then looked at the slip. It read: I hope you'll call some time. And then her phone number.

Tonight had been much more interesting than he had thought it would be. An interesting woman who had denied him and he wasn't even bothered by it because of how much fun he had actually had with her. She could be very bad... And Eric liked bad things. He smirked and made his way home.

—-

A/N: The song used was True Blood's theme song. "Bad Things" by Jace Everett. I do not own any of the music I use in this story and I will post the name of the song and the artist in an author's note in every chapter that has one.


	2. Tennessee Whiskey

Much to Eric's own shock, he found himself sending Thorn a message the very next evening. One he had gotten a response to almost instantly.

Eric had never been one for phones, honestly. They were essential, of course, but he didn't need his like humans did. All of them addicted to their devices. Sometimes, Eric truly missed the days when your only light was the flames from a torch and the sun. The days when there were no loud televisions or cars or music that sucked: only the sounds of the sea and the trees and the wind. It was probably one of the few things he missed about being human.

But just now, Eric liked modern day technology.

And as days turned into weeks, this was how he and Thorn communicated. Texting and calling, seeing as she worked two jobs and he was asleep during the day. Most of their conversations were casual enough. Eric had learned that she worked as a server in a lounge that was vintage themed, requiring her to wear retro clothing from any decade before the sixties. Depended on the night of the week. One night it may be 1920's, another it could be 1940's, sometimes they had an old Hollywood night where the staff dressed as stars from the silver screen like Veronica Lake and Marilyn Monroe. Eric was curious to see that.

The other job she worked was retail in a boutique. They sold high end clothing and leather goods, and she really enjoyed it.

Eric made an effort to see her on her nights off, if he wasn't busy at Fangtasia or dealing with area 5 matters. They usually just; if you can believe it; took walks together. They talked. Eric didn't stop offering to absolutely blow her mind in bed but he didn't mind much when she turned him down. Thorn made Eric laugh. He found himself delighted whenever they spoke. Well, as delighted as a cynical, 1,000+ year old vampire could allow himself to be.

His favorite conversation they'd had, to date, was when Thorn and he had been on the phone one night and Eric had told her,"You should think about coming by Fangtasia."

"Oh? And why is that?" Thorn had asked.

"Because I'll be there," Erik had replied with a smirk,"What other reason do you need?"

" _OR_ ," Thorn had countered,"You could just grow a dick and ask me out on a date already instead of trying to lure me to your blood bar."

It had taken Eric a minute of staring at his phone to laugh because he had been surprised. No one talked to him the way Thorn did. He really enjoyed it. "Well then, dinner?"

"I told you, I don't do biting."

"Fine. You'll eat and I'll watch," He chuckled. "Tell me when."

"I'll look at my calendar and get back to you." She sighed dramatically,"I _AM_ a busy woman, after all."

"You're a tease."

"And you love it or you wouldn't come back for more. Have a good night, Mr. Northman. Not all of us get to sleep all day."

Eric had grinned,"One thing before you go."

"Yes?"

"Tell me what you're wearing tonight."

"Mr. Northman, that is inappropriate. You make me blush, Sir."

"After the way you moved the night we met, I highly doubt that." The memory of the hypnotizing way that Thorn had moved her body to the music made Eric hungry. "So, tell me."

"As you wish."

"Well then? What are you wearing to bed?"

"A cat t-shirt." She had hung up and a minute later, Eric had received a text from her. It had been a photo of Thorn in a big, loose, shirt that had kittens on it while she held her own gray and white kitten in one arm.

Eric had laughed but he genuinely liked the picture. She looked happy and subtle was sexy.

It had been two weeks since that conversation and a little over three months since they'd met. And tonight was the night they had agreed to go to dinner.

Eric waited outside Kara's Grill, a restaurant in Shreveport that Thorn had recommended. He couldn't understand why, though. It was just a little bar and restaurant, similar to Merlotte's, where country music played inside and the smell of steaks was heavy in the air. He had also offered to pick Thorn up but she had insisted that she drive herself. What an odd woman, she was.

Thorn walked up,"Hey." Eric looked over. She was dressed in a black, off the shoulder dress with three quarter length sleeves and a pleated skirt. It exposed all of her shoulders and legs just like when they'd first met. And she had a thick, black ribbon around her neck. That was something Eric had noticed was her own little fashion statement. She had silk ribbons in every color on earth and wore them as chokers.

He smirked,"Hello." Her flame hued hair was braided up again, as it usually was, but her had a few strands loose near her face this time. "You look great."

"Thanks," She smiled a little,"Let's go in," She led him inside and they were seated in a booth near the back.

"So, three months and we've finally gone on a date. It's a record for me."

"What do you mean?" Thorn looked at him.

"I mean that usually it takes a matter of hours for me to get bored of the women I'm around and I don't date. Ever. But you're different."

"I'm glad to hear that."

He smiled and when their waitress came over, he let Thorn order. "And what about you, Sir?" She smiled flirtatiously at him.

Eric Looked her over. Pretty girl, dark hair, dark eyes, nice figure. But he had met thousands like her. "True Blood. AB negative, if you have it."

The girl blinked, clearly shocked and walked away a little faster than she probably needed to. Thorn looked at him,"I thought you hated true blood."

"I do. But it's rude to come in and not buy a drink."

"Because Eric Northman cares _so_ much about being rude."

"Yes, actually."

"Why?"

"I've learned tact over my very long life."

"Could've fooled me," She rolled her eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He raised a brow.

"Eric Northman, you are the most unashamed, outspoken, blunt person I've ever met."

"I _really_ need to introduce you to Pam."

"My point is that you could care less about politeness."

"Only in certain situations," He smirked. "This is a special night."

"Oh? What's so special?" She smirked at him.

He leaned in close,"Tonight is the night I show you Heaven." Eric heard Thorn's heartbeat quicken.

She cleared her throat,"I believe I get a say in that, Don't I?"

"Of course. But you want it. The one thing you can't do to me is lie. I can always tell."

Thorn smiled a little shyly. That was the first time he had ever seen shyness or embarrassment on her face. "Well, just so you know, tonight is not that night. So, don't hold your breath."

"What breath?" Eric grinned,"And we shall see, Thorn Kolt."

Thorn pulled the loose strands of hair behind her ear and looked up when the waitress brought their drinks. Music began playing and her eyes slid closed again, the way they often did when she heard music she liked. Eric noticed that Thorn reacted to certain music the way that some women reacted to kisses on the neck or a sensual touch. "I love this song."

"I don't know it," Eric admitted,"What is it?"

"It's called Crazy. It's by an old singer named Patsy Cline and its amazing. I grew up singing this song."

"You sing? You never mentioned that."

"No I didn't."

"I wish you had."

"Why?"

"I like live music at Fangtasia once in a while. Maybe you could grace my humble business with your voice."

"Nice try," She chuckled,"But I'm still not going and to top it off, I don't sing anymore."

"And why not? Are you bad at it?"

"No. I love singing and I was really good. I just… I just don't do it anymore." She sipped her water.

"I bet I could help you hit high notes," Eric appeared beside her and breathed into her ear,"If you like."

Thorn shivered but jumped away from him, nearly into the window but Eric grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him,"Eric… please don't do that again." She looked upset. Eric let go and went back to his own seat at a normal speed.

"My apologies. I didn't realize you're so jumpy."

"I… Yeah." She looked down,"Yeah. I guess I am."

Eric watched her. He didn't like this timid version of her. He liked her vibrant. A slow song came on again and Eric stood, taking her hand,"Come on."

"What?"

"You always seem to light up when you dance. So, let's dance." He led her to the small dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

 _I used to spend my nights out in a barroom… Liquor was the only Love I'd known. But you rescued me from for the bottom… You brought me back from being too far gone.. You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey… you're as sweet as strawberry wine… You're as warm as a glass of brandy… And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time…_

Eric pressed her into his chest gently, one of his hands running down her back. Her skin was warm and soft, he loved the feel of it under his fingertips. He lifted her chin up so she had to look at him. He had almost a foot of height on her. He smirked at her, his ice blue eyes never leaving hers. Usually, he only looked at a woman like this to glamour her. But he didn't want to glamour Thorn into anything. He wanted to feel her desire for him that came from her. Because he knew it was there. He could feel it when she smiled at him.

Her scent was intoxicating to him, it filled him with hunger and he leaned down a bit and kissed her hair. He could imagine how she tasted. All sweetness and spicy at the same time.  
 _  
I've looked for love in all the same old places.. Found the bottom of the bottles always dry… But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it… 'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high… You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey.. You're as sweet as strawberry wine… You're as warm as a glass of brandy… And darlin', I stay stoned.. On your love.. All the time…_

Thorn looked up at Eric slowly. She was definitely feeling better because the joy that music brought her had lit up her eyes again. Eric grinned and when the music stopped, he stayed in place, bringing one of his large hands up to touch her cheek. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," Her voice was soft. So soft that probably no one else could hear her. It was as if she didn't want to break whatever this connection between them was. Like it were glass and might shatter if her voice reached above a whisper.

However, Thorn was not the one to shatter their moment. A beer bottle came hurling at Thorn and Eric caught it with ease. He felt rage prickling his skin, filling him with heat of the wrong kind. He turned to the direction the bottle had been thrown from. A few men were standing near the bar, glaring at Eric. Stupid rednecks in their dirty work clothing and ugly trucker caps. Eric resisted the urge to comment on their awful style.

Thorn looked at Eric's hand and jumped when she realized the bottle had almost hit her. "Can I assist you gentlemen?" Eric asked in his usual calm voice. "I believe you've misplaced something." He set the bottle on the nearest table.

"Get the hell out of here, fucking fanger," One of the men snapped. He was dressed in a red, stained shirt with a few holes and dirty jeans with run of the mill work boots. Then he turned his attention to Thorn,"You disgusting slut. Fang banging bitch needs to learn to stick to her own." Eric wasn't really used to being spoken to like this because in his establishment, no one would dare. But he knew how the world thought of him and his kind. He didn't care much because they weren't entirely wrong. But they'd nearly hit Thorn and now they were daring to insult her. Asshats.

"My own suck worse than the vampires," Thorn stepped closer to them. "Examples A, B, and C," She gestured to them.

"Why you-!" The asshat standing beside the red clad asshat stormed over to her and raised his hand to hit her.

Thorn didn't shy away until he actually swung but Eric tossed him into a table. "Now, that is just bad manners to hit a lady," Eric said and stepped in front of Thorn.

"Eric, you don't need to do that. I can fight my own battles," Thorn frowned.

"Yes, I'm aware, gorgeous," He glanced at her,"But they made me angry." Thorn seemed to soften. He wasn't coming to her rescue, insinuating that she needed saving. He was pissed off and doing something about it. He turned back to the other two asshats,"Now, my companion and I simple came to enjoy some social interaction and a meal. We haven't done anything wrong. So, I suggest you go back to your beers and leave us alone."

"Fuck you, you bloodsucking sicko. You and your filthy cunt need to-!" He couldn't finish the sentence because Eric, moving like lightning, had grabbed his face and slammed it into the bar.

"Apologies, gentlemen. I don't take kindly to people talking poorly of my lady here." Eric shook the blood off his hand. The asshat would live but he probably had a concussion and broken nose. He wiped his hand clean on the final asshat's shirt then offered his hand to Thorn,"I think it best we take our leave." Thorn took his hand and didn't argue. Eric laid some money on their table for the one drink they'd managed to order and a sizeable tip for the waitress, who may've been alarmed to be serving a vampire but had the common decency not to be a bigot.

Thorn followed Eric outside. He cracked his knuckles,"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"It wasn't your fault. People are assholes, Eric. They always have been and are always going to be. I'm just pissed off they ruined our date."

Eric turned to her,"Perhaps it can be salvaged." He touched her cheek and leaned down,"What do you think?" His whispered words washed over her lips and all of her body shuddered. She touched the hand on her cheek and gulped, nodding. Eric tilted her head back a little more and, _finally_ , pressed his lips to hers. Thorn gasped softly as one of her hands gripped his black shirt, pulling him closer to her. He purred into her mouth, pressing her against his car.

Thorn pulled away only for a moment to say,"M-Maybe not in the parking lot of the place you just bashed some moron's face in?"

He grinned and nipped her lower lip,"Afraid for me?"

"Well, yeah… What if they come out here?"

Eric got into his car and pulled Thorn into his lap, laying the seat back. He kissed her again and ran his hands up the back of her neck, holding her against him. She kissed him back, her fingers running into his golden locks, messing them from their perfect, slicked back style. She ground against him and he hissed happily. His hands moved to her hips, one resting on her lower back, pressing her more firmly to him. Eric sat up and kissed her jawline then her neck and shoulders. "Take off your choker," He breathed to her.

She shook her head,"No." He kissed just under her ear and she moaned.

"I want to kiss every part of you," He bit the ribbon lightly. "Or my fangs could pierce it." He released his fangs.

The moment Thorn felt the pricks of his teeth, she wrenched back,"Eric, I said no biting."

"I'll be gentle," He grinned and reached for her again.

"I said NO!" She snapped and pushed him back.

Eric frowned,"What's the problem? This is what I am, which you know."

"Because I said no," She hissed at him.

"Don't be so ridiculous," He gripped the ribbon ties and yanked them until the choker came off. She reached to cover her throat but Eric stopped her when he saw them. Bite marks. "Do you belong to another vampire?" He hissed viciously.

"No!" She snatched her ribbon back and punched him,"I don't belong to ANY vampire. Including _you._ " Eric held his nose. Okay. Ow. She pushed his car door open and hurriedly got out. "You're such a fucking asshole, Eric Northman." She stormed over to her car and drove off.

What the actual fuck had just happened? Was she seeing another vampire? The thought enraged him. And why hide the bites? Then again, if she had a possessive vampire, as most were, hiding the bites made sense. It would certainly explain why she refused to let him taste her. Now he was just angry.

"Hi there," A woman walked over to him, dressed in a soft pink blouse and beige pencil skirt. She had naturally auburn hair and gentle eyes,"Are you all right? I saw what happened inside and just wanted to make sure you and your friend are okay."

"If you saw what happened then you know I handled them."

"Well, yes. But your friend-" She glanced around,"Where'd she go?"

"Home to her partner, I assume."

"Oh so… you two aren't..?"

"No."

"Oh. I just assumed… I mean.. The way you two danced together… It as very.. Intimate."

Eric ran his eyes over her. She'd do. "I could show you intimate if you like." The woman grinned. "Get in," He grinned back. And she did.

-

A/N: The song was "Tennessee Whiskey" by Chris Stapleton.


	3. Fever

Eric didn't hear from Thorn for a couple weeks. Which put him in a rather… Less than pleasant mood. And he wasn't entirely sure why. She was just some human. Why should he care that he upset her? There were dozens like her out there. That's what he was telling himself, at least.

Tonight, he had just gotten to Fangtasia to open up but stopped his approaching the building. Thorn stood at the door, wearing jeans and a high neck top with no sleeves. Her hair was pinned up in a tight bun. He walked over casually. "What are you doing here?" He looked down at her, "I thought I was 'a fucking asshole' and my 'blood bar' wasn't your thing."

"You are and it's not. But that doesn't mean I don't need to talk to you."

"About?" He leaned against the door casually. "I have a business to run. So, if you could make this quick?"

She frowned, "You know what? This was a mistake. I made a mistake, thinking I owed you an explanation. Go to hell, Eric." She walked past him.

He cursed internally. Why did he have to be such a monster sometimes? "You said you're not with another vampire." She stopped walking. "How'd you get the bites?"

She turned to him, "Are you going to listen to me or be a douchebag?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't going to listen. Or if I didn't care."

Thorn took a breath," …" She looked at his car, "Can we go somewhere?"

"Inside. Come on," He motioned to the door.

"No," She said quickly. "Please. Just... Somewhere else."

Eric raised a brow but nodded and went to his car and opened the door for her. She got in and didn't look at him as he got in as well. "Is there a reason you don't want to go inside?"

"People are gonna be showing up soon and I... This needs to be just us."

"I'm not moving this car or myself until you explain what's going on," He looked at her. She was quiet. "As you wish," He opened the car door to get back out.

"I almost died," Thorn said quickly.

Eric stopped and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"…. I… About five years ago... Before vampires were officially out of the coffin and all..." She rolled the neck of her top down, "I was attacked by a vampire." Now that Eric wasn't focused on being angry, he looked at her neck. Scars and bite marks. They were healed over and if you weren't paying attention, you would likely miss them. But Eric noticed everything about most people. And with his inhuman eyes, he could see every claw mark and scrape of teeth that had been left on her skin. It had been a vicious assault. "He uhm… He approached me at the club I worked in, in Dallas. He was beautiful. I was drawn to him, of course. He asked to see me some time. Said he loved my singing voice," She touched her neck, "Told me I had the voice of an angel... I thought he was just being flattering." She felt her throat tighten up, "I thanked him and we had drinks together here and there. It was nothing serious. It wasn't a big deal. I was sort of well known in Texas by that time. I got hired to do events and I even got an offer to record an album. Kind of a local celebrity." She sniffled, "But when I told him I was leaving to go record... He told me that I was his and I wasn't allowed to leave." She stroked her scars, "So, I told him to get out of my club and my life. I wasn't his and he had no right to say otherwise… That night, after I sang my last show, I went into the alley behind the club to get some air, like I always did. It was well lit, there were security cameras, and it was a low crime rate part of town. He was waiting and told me he'd give me a chance to apologize and he would take me back. I told him to go to hell and that I never wanted to see him again…" Tears ran down her cheeks, "So… He grabbed me and I started screaming."

Eric watched Thorn slowly crumble. The more she spoke, the more Eric saw her breaking inside. This had been what she hadn't wanted him to hear.

"He told me that if I wasn't his then I was no one's and if I wouldn't sing for him, no one hear me sing ever again…" She covered her mouth, "He bit into my throat and tore my neck open..."

Eric clenched his fists. He hadn't been feeding, he'd been trying to brutally murder her. No vampire worth his fangs would just rip the carotid out and let all that blood go to waste if it had been about hunger. This had been about violence and pain.

"And…" She started to cry, "I only lived because someone found me in the alley and got me to the hospital... They thought I'd never sing again. Or speak or even breathe without a direct pathway to my lungs through my chest… But I recovered somehow. And I left Texas and I hid out in Bon Temps for a few years," She covered her mouth, "I only just moved to Shreveport last year for my jobs. I wanted to hide somewhere secluded because if he ever found me again..."

Eric pulled her into his lap, holding her. "He won't. And if he does and tries to hurt you," He lifted her chin and wiped her tears away, "I am Sheriff here. The vampires in this area answer to me and I have the authority to end them if I need to. I'll rip out his fangs and stake him myself."

She rested her head on his chest, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I don't want to be a mess… I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"Don't," He stopped her, "I'm old and set in my ways. Sadly, my ways teeter on sexist entitlement. You told me no. I should have listened instead of making you tell me all this. The next time you say no about something, I won't press you."

"Next time?" She looked up at him, "So… You don't want me to go away?"

"No," He touched her cheek, "I don't. I've actually been fighting with myself since that night, telling myself to apologize. But the side that is too proud and too much of a vampiric elitist won out... As it usually does," He sighed. "As much as I loathe admitting it," He looked her in the eye, "You bring out something in me that hasn't been around in a very long time."

"What's that?"

"Humanity," He ran his hand down to her throat to caress the scars. "I… Remember things when I'm with you. Things I've not thought about in centuries."

"Like?"

"The feel of the sun on my skin as I fought beside my father, the sound of the sea, the way the waves used to lull me to sleep as a child…" He pulled her close, "What are you that you have this power over me, woman?"

"Crying?" She offered and they both laughed a little.

"No, _Älskling_ ," He said softly, "Something more than that. Something from the day we first met." He kissed her, his lips gentle, "Why do I need you?"

"You need me?" She breathed against his lips.

"I do," He kissed her again. She slid her arms around him. He ran his hands up her back, sliding beneath her top, feeling her soft skin again. "You're safe with me."

She nodded and pulled him back to kiss her.

Then there was a knock on the window. Eric hissed and bared his fangs at the intruder. It was Ginger, who shrieked. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am much too hungry for this... Ginger, shut up!" He snapped and she was silent. He looked at Thorn, "I should go eat. I'll drive you home first, if you like."

She shook her head, "I have my car. I'll call you when I get home though." She kissed him, "So, we're both sorry and we're okay?"

"Yes, _Älskling,_ we are fine now."

She stroked his cheek, "What does that word mean?"

"It's old Swedish. It means darling or sweetheart," He smirked. She blushed. "I've found a way to bring color to that beautiful skin of yours," He teased. "Now go on."

She got out carefully and went to her car.

Eric watched her. If he ever found the vampire responsible for her pain, he would tear him limb from limb. Starting with every individual toe and finger and ripping out his teeth one by one. He got out of his car and went inside, seeing Pam as already there. "Pamela, I want you to do me a favor."

"Like I can actually say no," She looked at him. Not that she would anyway. Eric was Pam's maker but he was also her friend. Her only friend. "What is it?"

"Get ahold of Dallas. I have some questions I need answered."

"…. About?"

"I'll explain later. Let me know when you get in touch and I'll take it from there."

"Oh-kay," Pam raised a perfect brow then walked away.

A couple weeks went by and Eric had made a point to visit Thorn every night, riding home from work with her or going out on their walks where they did nothing but talk. Well, almost nothing. She was more comfortable with him now so she let him kiss her neck and touch her but nothing beyond that. She explained to him that sex was difficult for her now. Her attacker hadn't raped her but he'd nearly killed her and sex made you vulnerable to the person you were with. And Eric couldn't fault her for being afraid of that. He might be a vampire and a Viking but regardless of what his people had found acceptable and done in the past; Vikings and vampires; he didn't condone rape and he understood that when someone felt violated, they don't ever want to be again so allowing themselves to be vulnerable was hard.

Tonight though, he was sitting in his chair at Fangtasia, feeling and looking horrifically bored. He watched the dancers gyrate about on their poles and the patrons mingle and dance and drink. It all bored him. Mostly because it was no new faces tonight. But Eric enjoyed making money and his regulars certainly spent a lot of it. So, for the most part, he kept his malcontent to himself. He sighed and looked at his phone. He had sent Thorn a message after not hearing from her for about two days. He had sent her a message tonight asking her to come to Fangtasia but that had been just before sunrise and as of now, there was still no answer. It made him worry. Eric did not enjoy worrying.

Pam walked up to him, "You have a few new patrons here to meet you."

"I see no one," He looked around and then his eyes landed on a couple men that he didn't recognize. When had they come in? Why hadn't he noticed them? "Who are they?"

"No idea. Morons, if you ask me. But they say they're here to pay you respects because they're new to the area."

"Tell them I'll speak with them later," He waved his hand dismissively.

Pam put her hands on her hips but nodded and walked away. The three men dispersed amongst the other patrons after Pam spoke to them and Eric went back to ignoring them. But then a familiar scent hit him and he looked to the door. Thorn walked in, her hair all in curls and partly pinned up into a vintage style, her eyes had a slight shimmer and cat eye eyeliner and her lips were lush and painted cocktail cherry red. He stared. He had seen her look nice but not like this. She was dressed in a 1950's style cocktail dress that was the same vibrant, scarlet red as her lips, it had a sweetheart neckline, cap sleeves, and a loose flowing skirt that came just past her knees. Her shoes matched her dress and he noticed that her waist looked a little smaller than usual, meaning she was cinched, not that she needed it in his opinion. From her delicate neck hung a string of brilliant white pearls. They distracted even Eric from the marks on her neck. Likely a trick she had picked up on for when she couldn't wear chokers.

Eric had eaten before bed and when he had woken up but the sight of her made him hungry all over again.

Thorn spotted him and made her way over, smiling at him, "Boo."

"Boo back," He grinned. "I dare say you're a tad overdressed. Gorgeous but overdressed."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," She sighed, "I got your message just before I got off work tonight. I had my phone shut off during the day so I could sleep and was charging it at the club."

"1950's tonight, was it?"

"Yeah…" She smiled, "So… Can I come closer _without_ you kicking me across the room? I promise not to lick your footwear."

He grinned, chuckling, "In that case, yes. You may." She walked closer, to stand in front of him. "You really do look absolutely stunning."

"Bet you say that to all the human girls."

"Not really," He sat up a bit further in his chair. "Had I any breath, you'd likely steal it away."

"Sure." She looked him over, "You have a literal throne. Subtle."

"My middle name," He laughed. "I thought you might like it."

She looked at the seats on either side of him, "May I sit with you?"

"Indeed you may," He nodded. She moved to the left of him but he caught her hand and sat her in his lap, his hand resting on her waist. He placed a soft kiss to her shoulder and smirked at her.

Thorn blushed a little bit, "Eric…" She looked at the rest of the room and how every pair of eyes was on her. "Literally everyone is staring at me."

"And?" He raised a brow.

"You have no shame."

"Not at all," He chuckled.

She giggled and looked up when the music got louder. "What is this music you're playing?" Her nose wrinkled.

Eric looked at ceiling, listening, "I... Do not actually know. Why?"

"It's awful," She frowned. "You don't need shitty remixes of bad electronica, Eric."

"Then _you_ pick the music," Pam appeared beside Eric, "If you hate it so much. Or you can get out." Thorn jumped up from Eric's lap and looked at her.

"Pamela, play nice," Eric said.

"I... I just meant…"

"You meant you have better taste than we do," Pam frowned.

"You are...?" Thorn looked over Pam.

"Thor Kolt, meet my Progeny and business partner, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort."

"Oh... Hi. I'm- "

"I know who you are. You're the reason Eric has near lost his senses and is glued to that cellular device of his. And the reason his face lights up when he checks it."

Thorn blushed a little and looked at Eric, "I make you light up?"

"Eric tells me you're a musician," Pam cut off Eric and grabbed Thorn's wrist, spiriting her over to the place they put their live musicians and pushing a microphone into her hand, "So, you can sing for us."

"I-I can't, I just-"

Pam held up a hand to silence her, "I said sing." She went back to Eric.

"Pamela, is this necessary?" Eric asked.

"Yes. All I know is she won't fuck you, she sings, and supposedly is hilarious. So, let's see what's so special," Pam shrugged. Eric sighed but allowed it.

Thorn hesitated but went to the DJ and spoke with him for a minute. Apparently, she found a song. So, she went back to where Pam had left her.

The music started and Thorn held up the microphone. The beat was slow and mellow and it didn't fit Fangtasia at all but that didn't stop every person in the bar from stopping whatever they were doing and looking at Thorn.

 _"Never know how much I love you… Never know how much I care… When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear, you give me fever…"_ Her voice was… Eric's eyes fixated on her, just as everyone else's did. He felt his body warming. What was going on? The way her voice sounded was… It made the air vibrate, it made breathing hard, it made the air heavy in the room, like hands on your shoulders, directing you to her, making you look at her, making you listen, making you need her voice.

 _"When you kiss me... Fever when you hold me tight... Fever... In the morning and fever all through the night..."_ Every small sway of her hips was hypnotic, every tiny breath she took between verses was as sensual as a night of love making, every sultry glance she swept over the room made Eric gulp. And it affected everyone else as well, clearly. Every movement of her lips, every syllable had the room on edge.

Eric knew the song and while it wasn't incredibly impressive vocally, the way that she sang it… It stirred the basest in _s_ tincts in Eric. He knew every man, and even most of the women, were eye fucking Thorn right now. But Eric was the one her eyes kept fixating on. He was the only person locked in a heated match of gazes. Eric wanted to touch every inch, he wanted her to be his songstress, for her to be only his, and he wanted to _devour her_.

That thought dragged him out of his thoughts for a moment. That had been an odd thought, especially knowing what had been done to her.

 _"Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night… I light up when you call my name and you know I'm gonna treat you right. Ya give me fever… When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight… Fever… In the morning… And fever all through the night…"_ Thorn's eyes met Eric's again and all thought about anything but her voice and body vanished from his mind. He lost himself in her voice, he existed for nothing else and needed nothing else.

Not blood, not rest, not even darkness. Just her.

Before Eric knew it, she was on the final verse and it hit him that Fangtasia was completely silent save for the music and Thorn's voice.

 _"Now you've listen to my story… Here's the point that I have made… Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade… They give you fever… When you kiss them… Fever, if you live and learn… Fever... Til you sizzle... Oh what a lovely way to burn… Yes, what a lovely way to burn… What a lovely way… To burn…"_

The music stopped and, in the silence, Thorn made her way back to Eric. "I... I guess it wasn't that good. No one clapped." She shrugged, "I'm a little rusty, I guess."

Eric took her hand, "That was unreal." Slowly, all of the patrons seemed to come out of the trances they were in and they applauded loudly for her.

She smiled widely, "Well... I mean… I told you that I sing."

"You never said you sing _like that_ ," Eric said, pulling her to him, "You're burning up."

Thorn nodded, "I… I missed being on stage… I... It made me excited. I haven't felt that good in years. I just need some fresh air. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," He said. She led him outside the back of the building and leaned against the brick wall. Eric pressed her into the wall gently and kissed her lips. Thorn ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him against her, biting his lip. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips, "You must be angel... Nothing else could be so perfect..."

"You know if you keep complimenting me like this, I'm gonna think you're just trying to get in my panties," She breathed as his lips moved to her neck.

"Into them? My apologies," His large hand ran under her skirt and he tore her panties off of her. Thorn gasped and Eric brushed his lips over hers lightly, "I can't get into what you don't have on, _Älskling._ "

She stroked his cheek, "Eric…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to wait anymore," She breathed against his lips. Eric kissed her, hard, his hand hitching her leg onto his hip. She undid his belt and trousers quickly, kissing him desperately, "Right here, Eric, please…"

"Needn't beg," He breathed into her ear. He lifted her skirt and moved to slide inside her.

"Eric," Pam stood at the door, "You're needed. Sheriff business."

Eric growled viciously, "I will stake whoever it is."

Thorn kissed him, "It's okay." She stroked his cheek, panting, "Go on. I'll wait at the bar." Eric sighed and fixed his clothing but nodded and led her back inside, fixing his hair as well. Thorn smiled and went in with him, only to be greeted by one of the three men that Eric had dismissed earlier. Thorn froze when she looked at him.

"Sheriff, Northman," He smiled, tall, dark haired, black eyes, and built like an athlete, "My name is Arthur Hect. I'm new to your area and I had wanted to pay my respect but here, I am, astonished to see you've acquired an Angel of Music." He took Thorn's hand and kissed it, "Stunning."

Thorn looked horrified, like she might throw up. Eric frowned and took her hand back, "Go on to the bar, love." Thorn hurried to the bathroom. He looked at Arthur, "You want to be respectful? Don't touch her. Ever."

"Is she yours, then? I was told you don't keep human lovers."

"Yes, she _is_ mine. And you've paid your respects. Go away now."

Arthur's eyes took on something violent but he never lost his smile, "Good evening, Sheriff." He walked away.

A/N: The song used was "Fever" by Peggy Lee.


	4. Be Mine

Eric walked into the ladies' room, completely unconcerned with whether someone found it inappropriate or not, he locked the door as well, no one needed to see her upset. He saw Thorn standing in front of the mirror, holding her head in her hands over the sink. She was shaking. "Thorn…" He stood near the door, leaning against the wall. "Look at me." She didn't. She didn't even move, didn't even acknowledge that he spoke. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Thorn," Eric said firmly. "Look. At. Me." She hesitated but looked over at him. She was almost in tears. "What is going on? What happened?"

"I… How did he find me?" Her voice trembled.

Eric's eyes widened in realization. Arthur was the vampire who had attacked Thorn.

" _He used to tell me that I had the voice of an angel…"_ Thorn had said when she had told Eric about the attack. And tonight, Arthur had called her an 'Angel of Music'.

Eric came over to her to and pulled her into his arms," I'll kill him." He stroked her hair," I will rip his fangs out and tear his body to pieces," He growled. "I'll bury him in a silver lined coffin and let him starve to the point of madness."

"We both know you can't do that without permission. And we also both know you can't get permission for it when we can't prove that it was him," She sniffled. Eric had explained some of the vampiric laws and customs to Thorn. And she knew that while he was Sheriff and had the authority to kill in self defense, to execute someone, he needed the permission of the Magister. And he couldn't punish Arthur for attacking an unattached human, five years ago, with no proof, in a private setting where he hadn't been caught. It may be frowned upon but it wasn't technically illegal for him to do it. And human authorities wouldn't do anything because Thorn would be persecuted herself for being a fang banger. She knew how the defense would go. If Thorn was so scared of vampires, why was she with Eric? Why wasn't she running and hiding? Why not report the crime when it happened?

She had valid reasons for all of these things but closed-minded people would just see a vampire's lover who was probably lying. Not that the media needed much of a reason to crucify a vampire but the American Vampire League would bring up all of these things to prevent outrage at more of their kind. "The AVL would never allow- "

"Fuck the AVL," Eric forced her to look at him. "Fuck them. I don't give a shit what they say. If he comes near you, I will end him. Slowly and painfully and dip his remains in liquid silver. Understand?"

Thorn stared into his eyes and nodded," Yes, Eric." He stroked her hair slowly and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was chaste enough at first, a comforting kiss between a couple. But then something sparked between them. Heat started to build and Thorn pulled Eric against her, deepening their kiss. Eric brought one of his hands up to clutch her string of pearls, he tore it off her neck and they sprayed all over the floor. She gasped again and he kissed her neck. She shivered under his kiss.

"Be mine," He rasped into her ear," No one can touch you if you're mine."

"I can't… Biting… I can't…"

"Don't you trust me?" He kissed her lips again.

"Yes, Eric. But it's not about you. It's about me."

Eric nodded and kissed her again," Then no biting. I still want you to be mine." He kissed her throat slowly," Say yes."

She moaned," Yes, Eric."

He picked her up quickly and set her on the sink behind her, kissing her again and biting at her lip gently. His hands moved over her back and hips and sides and he moaned when she bit him back for once. She reached between them and undid his pants again, pushing them down his hips once they were open. Eric pushed her skirt up and spread her legs. He bit her lip again," Tell me you want this."

"I want this, Eric," She breathed," I want you."

Eric slid inside her and moved deeply. He hitched her legs over his arms and held them apart. She gasped and moved her hips with him, or rather, tried, but the angle made it difficult. Her back arched and she grabbed him by his neck and held him against her, kissing him. Eric moaned her name softly and he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Being inside Thorn was like being wrapped in fire. He wanted to feel every part of her, he wanted her to feel him _in_ every part of her. He never got tired of how hot her skin felt against him, especially now, while she was riled with pleasure and lust. She made him feel less cold, less dead. He needed her. He hated it but he did. She made him feel again and while that would normally infuriate him, when it came to Thorn, it didn't. He liked feeling things again.

The way her body fit around him was perfect, more perfect than any other woman he had ever been with. He groaned when she dragged her nails down his arms. His grip tightened on her hips when he started to move harder. He kissed her neck again, one hand moving to her lower back to press her against him with every thrust and the other resting on the mirror behind her head. "Gods above…!" He said breathlessly.

"Oh Eric!" She moaned louder.

Eric growled as he listened to the blood rush in her veins, the way her heart pounded in her chest. He felt his fangs come out and he had to move his lips away from her neck and to her ear in order to contain himself and not bite her. He retracted them quickly and nibbled her ear. He started to whisper to her in his language.

Her body tightened up around him and she moved her hips in rhythm with his. Her hands ran down his back and she kissed his neck and shoulder. Eric moaned louder and moved harder into her. She bit at his skin and he hissed in pleasure. She moaned against his skin. Eric kissed her again, continuing to speak to her in his native tongue. The whispered words made her tremble inside even if she didn't understand him. His hand on her back moved to enclose around her throat, gently, not too much. He felt her tighten further and he moved deeper, moaning," Come apart for me." She seemed to need no other words because her body clamped down on him and Thorn screamed his name as her orgasm exploded around her. Eric tossed his head back and his hand on the mirror pressed hard and shattered the glass. "Fuck!" He shouted and emptied inside her.

Thorn panted wildly and held onto Eric until she could breathe again. He kissed her softly," Did I hurt you?"

"No," She breathed and looked back at the broken mirror," You okay?"

"Yes." He picked her up and moved her away from the glass, setting her near the door. He used his speed to not only pick up and dispose of all of the glass but to pick up and pocket all of the pearls from her ruined necklace. "I'll have them restrung for you."

She giggled," You also owe me new panties."

"Oh no. I will not buy you things that I intend to rip apart," He grinned. Thorn blushed. "Now, why don't I take you home?" He walked over and pressed her against the door.

She touched his shirt," I don't want to go home tonight."

"Then my home," He breathed.

"I would like that," She touched his cheek gently. She'd never seen his house. She had wondered if he even had one or if he just lived at Fangtasia.

He kissed her again," Clean yourself up before I ravage you again."

Thorn had to laugh and let him leave the room before she fixed herself up. She came out and when she saw Arthur wasn't there any longer, she relaxed. She went to Eric's side and he stopped her from sitting down. "Something wrong?" She looked up at him.

"Not a bit," He smiled," We're just leaving now." She smiled and followed him outside. Eric picked her up and ran. She held onto him tightly. She'd never moved so fast before.

Eric's home was large, as to be expected from someone as wealthy as he was. It was like a rustic mansion, hard wood flooring, dark wood furniture, two floors plus a basement, and decorated with large paintings of mythological creatures and hints of Norse memorabilia, no doubt to remind him of home. But Thorn only gawked in awe for a moment before Eric swooped her into his arms and made love to her again, right in his entryway. Then on the stairs. Then again once they reached his bedroom upstairs.

Thorn and Eric laid in his large, luxurious bed. He ran his fingers over her arm lightly," Where did you learn to sing like that?"

She looked over at him," Nowhere. Kind of. I took lessons as a kid but I was singing almost as soon as I could talk. And my whole family is musical."

"Are they?" He smirked," You never mention them. Tell me about them." His fingers ghosted up her thigh.

She shivered. "Well… I have a mom and Dad and a sister."

He kissed her shoulder," You're dodging. You don't speak about your past. Why is that?"

"Neither do you. Why is _that_?"

Eric wrapped some of her fiery, ruined curls around his fingers," Because I am 1207 years old and it would take many nights to tell you my past."

"Oh no, what horror," She chuckled, "Spending alllll night with me."

He ran his fingers down to her chest," It's not like that. I've done terrible things, Thorn. Things I'd rather you not know. And telling you only the pleasant things would be lying to you. 1200 years is very long time to accumulate sins."

"Sin is only a Christian thing and on top of that," She kissed his chest," You're _clearly_ a God. So, who gives a fuck?"

"Nothing Godly about me, _Älskling_."

"I beg to differ," She kissed his stomach.

Eric watched her," Have I not proven to you tonight that I am the Devil?"

She kissed up his body to his lips," You don't believe in the Devil. And no. You haven't. All you've convinced me of tonight is that you're the best fuck I've ever had. And that I can trust you." He kissed her back. "Besides, even if you _were_ the Devil, Lucifer was God's favorite, his most beautiful angel." Her fingers ran through his hair.

"Until he fell."

"And when did you fall, Eric?" She breathed against his lips.

"Many centuries ago," He replied and kissed her again. "It's nearly sunrise." She kissed his neck again," Thorn, tell me about your life before we met. Tell me about yourself."

"Why do you care? From what Sookie said about you before we met, you could care less if a woman was a wife or a widow or a whore. As long as you could feed off and fuck her."

Eric sat up," Is that what you think? Have I not shown you that you're not like other women to me?"

"Eric…" She caught his hand gently," I didn't mean it like that… I just meant that I figured none of my past mattered to you, is all." She smiled," My past is hard for me sometimes. Like most people on the planet, life wasn't perfect."

"Tell me."

She sighed," … I was born in Southern Michigan. A small town called Monroe. I lived right off Lake Erie and when you went out my back door, you saw a glittering lake for miles and miles. We went to farmer markets for fresh food and produce and milk… Life was really simple but it was amazing. My sister and I swam in the lake at every chance we got, we spent a lot of time singing with our parents. My father played violin and my mother sang. When I was about twelve, my parents just… changed. They became so different. My father developed a drug habit and started drinking to excess, my mother became very unstable and almost cruel, and my sister just adopted the mind set that I didn't even exist." She shrugged," A year later, we moved away and I didn't have the lake to escape to anymore. It was my sanctuary… And we had to stop going to my vocal lessons because we'd fallen on hard times and being only fourteen, I couldn't afford them myself. Then my parents split and my entire family just became these cruel people who said and did things to hurt each other. I had three options: Become like them, Leave, or Die." She looked down," options one and three terrified me more than leaving. So, at fifteen, I ran away from home and bummed around the country until I got to Texas where I ended up staying with a friend until I graduated high school."

"Your family never filed a missing persons report?"

"Nope."

"Good lord," He frowned," What changed them?"

"I dunno. No one ever told me anything as to why. I just figured we always had problems but being the child of fantasy novels and whimsy that I was, I never saw them until I was older and it was hitting me smack in the face. And I haven't spoken to them since I left. I don't even know if they know I'm alive. When I got older, I wanted to go back but I was afraid of Art following me to them and hurting them. So, I stayed away from them after I was attacked, too." She sighed," See? It's not a big mystery. I just had a fucked up high school life."

Eric nodded. "I'm sorry you endured that." He kissed her," I have to go to ground. Get some rest. I'll be up just after sun down." She kissed him back and nodded. "Dream of me," He grinned.

"I'll think about it," She teased.

"You little witch," He laughed and got dressed, walking down to the basement door. He slept down there. His bedroom was for company. As Eric closed his eyes, he grinned a little. Maybe he couldn't feed on Thorn… But she now trusted him. And he was mesmerized by her. Such an odd woman, she was.

The next evening, when Eric woke up, Thorn was still asleep in his bed, which pleased him because he could go feed and be back, hopefully before she woke.

When Eric came home, he was surprised to see none other than Godric on his doorstep, waiting. The youthful, beautiful vampire who had given Eric eternity. His father, his brother, his friend. "Godric. This is unexpected. Why not wait inside? You don't need an invitation," He smirked. He knelt in front of the young man, who looked much younger than Eric himself. "It is an honor to have you in my home."

"I was told you wished to speak with me," He touched Eric's hair. "Rise, my son."

Eric stood," Yes, I do. But a call would have sufficed. You didn't need to trouble yourself coming to Louisiana."

"I was due for a visit. It's been about sixty years since we saw each other last." He smiled. Godric had a kind smile. A child's smile. Innocence and wisdom at the same time. "I'm also here for another reason. But what was it that you needed to speak with me about, my son?"

Eric led him inside," A vampire named Arthur Hect. He attacked a young woman in your area and I was curious as to why he wasn't staked. You're lenient but not _that_ lenient."

Godric raised a brow," Arthur Hect? I don't recall the name. But my memory is not what it once was, of course. Whom did he assault and when? I would think I would have heard about anything recent. And how did you come by this knowledge?"

"Well…" He smiled," Believe it or not, I have a new lover."

"Eric, you've always been fond of bed sport. Why would I find it hard to believe that you have one lover or ten lovers?"

Eric nodded," You have a point. But this one is the only I'm seeing right now. I don't require anyone else when I'm with her."

Godric raised both his brows in surprise," My son? Monogamous? That has not been in many years."

"Not since I was human," Eric admitted. "And even then, it wasn't often." They sat in the living room, both taking their respective places in the large, leather armchairs.

"How long have you been seeing this miracle woman?"

"About four months now."

"That's _GOT_ to be a record."

"It is," Eric laughed.

"And what has this new woman to do with the information about the vampire? She told you?"

"Yes. She was the one assaulted," He said, becoming much more serious. Clearly, the idea had Eric completely on edge and Godric noticed instantly.

"When did this happen, Eric?"

"Well- "Eric was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Both Eric and Godric looked over to see Thorn standing in the entryway in her red dress. "Ah. Speaking of. _Älskling_ , this is- "

"Godric?" Thorn stepped closer.

Godric stood," Acantha?"

Eric blinked, standing," What? You know each other?"

Thorn ran over and hugged Godric around his neck. "It's been so long! Are you all right?" She touched his cheeks. They were about the same height. Godric had been a tall boy for his age when he'd been human. "What're you doing here?"

"I sensed your terror," He took her hands into his," I felt it. More than once. And then last night, it was so overwhelming I couldn't even eat. I thought you needed me."

"I'm fine. I just… He's back," She breathed.

Godric looked at Eric, "This is what you meant?" He touched Thorn's neck softly. Eric nodded, very confused. "I see. Acantha, how did you find yourself here?"

"I moved to Louisiana about- "

"I meant here. In this home."

"Oh… Eric and I are kind of dating."

Godric smiled, "That's wonderful."

"You two know each other?" Eric asked, again.

"Godric is the one who found me after I was attacked and took me to the hospital," She hugged him again," If he hadn't been walking by, I would have died."

Eric frowned. That was either very lucky or Godric had been hunting for someone or something. "And you said you _felt her terror_? You fed her?"

"Yes," Godric nodded. "Acantha would have died."

"Acantha?"

Thorn looked at him," Yeah, uh… that's my real name. I changed it when I moved because I didn't want Art to find me." She looked at Godric again," It's so good to see you, Godric."

"Indeed, it is," He kissed her hands tenderly, gazing at her affectionately. "And your true name is stunning, if you ask me."

Eric frowned. They couldn't have been lovers… could they? He felt jealousy swirl in him. He didn't like this. He had never had negative emotions towards Godric. He was loyal to Godric and always had been. Nothing got in the way of that. Ever. Nothing and no one. But if Godric touched Thorn… Godric looked at Eric. "Godric, thank you for coming but I would like to speak to Thorn alone."

" _Eric,"_ Godric said something in another language that made Eric pause. Then he took Thorn's hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

"What's wrong? So, we know the same vampire. Who cares?" Thorn looked up at him. "And what'd he says to you just now?"

"How do you know Godric?"

"I told you. He saved me."

"How else?"

She sighed," We lived together for a little while after I was attacked. I was too afraid to live in my apartment and Godric offered me protection."

"Did you ever go to bed with him?"

" _What_?" She gawked at him," Why does it matter? You knew I wasn't a Virgin."

"Did you fuck him!" Eric snapped.

"Once!" She snapped back at him," Godric was never interested in that. But once… We did. Yeah. Then we decided that we were better off not being intimate. Neither of us felt that way about the other."

Eric hissed.

"What's the big fucking deal? I know you and Sookie fucked! I'm not flipping out on you about it! Not to mention Pam and _every dancer_ at Fangtasia. We both have a past, Eric."

He looked at her. She was right. Why did this make him so angry? It was Godric. He didn't take permanent lovers for fear of harming them, he would never take Thorn from Eric, not after seeing how happy Eric was, how much he cared for her. Godric loved Eric as his son. He would never do that, regardless of anything in the past. And it's not like Godric was the only man that Thorn had ever been with. Plus, Eric, himself, was no saint. How could he be angry about this when he'd had more lovers and Thorn and Godric combined? "And your name? Were you ever going to tell me about that?"

"No. I didn't feel it necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been called Thorn most of my life. For my prickly disposition and because _you_ try getting five-year olds to say the name Acantha. Thorn was always my nickname. Plus, Acantha _literally_ means Thorn. So, I didn't see the point in bringing it up. Eric, why're you acting like this?"

He sighed. Why _was_ he acting like this? "Apologies. I'm being irrational. I don't mean to be."

She touched his arms," Hey. Godric is my friend. That's all. And I'm with you now." She leaned up on her top toes and kissed him. He kissed her back softly. "So, stop being a douche."

He chuckled," I will make an effort to not be." And damn it, he would.


	5. Bed of Roses

Eric made the decision to ban Arthur from Fangtasia from that point. He had sent Pam with a simple message: Come bear Thorn or Fangtasia and Eric would take it as a threat. And _no one_ threatened Eric Northman. So, Eric waited. If Arthur decided his obsession was more important than his life then Eric would be delighted to provide him with an excruciating true death. And if he left Thorn alone, then he could continue existing.

Eric was more and more wrapped up in Thorn, asking her to sing more often at Fangtasia, enough that she'd been able to quit her lounge job and work for him. Granted, Eric paid her very well. To be fair, he paid all of his employees well. He just got the added bonus of Thorn in his bed. Often. Again, not exactly uncommon for him. Thorn hadn't been wrong about him having fucked every female employee at Fangtasia. He was, at the very least, no longer doing that. But he fed on them. Often. Because Thorn made him hungry.

She was shockingly popular amongst his clientele. Vampire and human alike. The way that she hypnotized with her voice and performance. She also seemed much happier now. She almost glowed when she sang, or she seemed that to Eric. But he found himself falling deeper and deeper into whatever trance she was putting him in. And he liked it that way.

Tonight, Eric had planned something special for Thorn. He'd asked her to dress up so they could go out. Semi-formal was appropriate. Eric had never been one for romance but he was learning. And he knew what women liked even if he thought a lot of the "romantic gestures" men made were utter nonsense. Back in his human life, you didn't need grand gestures for women. Not like the ones today, at least. You charmed them, sure. But he had seen so many men jump through hoops for women who didn't even truly care for them. He was happy to say that Thorn wasn't like that.

Eric stood at his front door, fixing a cuff link on his black button-down shirt that he wore beneath his light gray suit jacket. Eric smirked. He could smell Thorn walking up. He turned and she was dressed in a teal, vintage inspired, knee length dress that had black polka dots on it, black halter straps, a full skirt that was a little fluffy; meaning there was tile underneath; and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was curled and pulled to one side of her head and she wore a teal choker around her neck. That was odd. She didn't usually wear the chokers anymore. Not around Eric. He knew the big secret and he didn't care about her scars, so, she had stopped wearing them. "You look incredible," He licked his lips.

She smiled at him,"So do you. I've never seen you in a suit before. Usually, it's leather and black."

He smirked,"Do you dislike my style?"

"Not a bit. I'd fuck that leather jacket."

He appeared behind her and breathed into her ear,"I could fuck you wearing it."

"Yes please," She shivered.

"Good girl," He teased,"Come along now."

"Where are we going?" She took his hand.

"Inside," He pulled her toward the door.

"So, I had to dress up… to go to your house? Eric, you're getting full of yourself."

" _Älskling_ , you are full of me on a regular enough basis that I don't need to be full of myself."

"I-" She blushed,"Fuck off."

"It's hilarious when you blush and talk dirty." He opened the door and let her come in ahead of him.

"Oh go to-" Thorn stopped and stared. Everything was lit with candles. There were, what looked like silver but were no doubt silver painted metal, candelabra everywhere. There were roses in vases and there was soft music playing. "I… Eric… what is all this?"

"It's just something I thought you'd enjoy." He led her inside to the dining room which had the table set and decorated much like the rest of the house. But there was food on the table. She looked at him. "Everything all right?"

"What's wrong?"

Eric blinked,"What do you mean?"

"Are you leaving? Is this some weird way for you to break it to me softly? Eric, if there's bad news, just tell me. I-"

Eric covered her mouth quickly,"There is nothing wrong and I'm not leaving. I wanted to make you happy. I thought you'd be pleased."

"I _am_ ," She said,"But any time I'm happy, it gets fucked up."

He smirked down at her,"Thorn, I'm a 1200-year-old vampire with a thing for torture and blood, I used to be a Viking, a soldier, and an undercover spy that infiltrated the German SS in WWII. My only family is a fifteen-year-old boy who is technically my father and actually over 2000 years old and a 150-year-old brothel Madame who looks to be my older sister but is my child. And my ex is half Fairy. Tell me how you could fuck this up. Tell me how you could _possibly_ shock me enough to fuck this up."

"I don't know." She breathed softly. Eric kissed her cheek softly then led her to the table.

She sat down and watched him. He sat across from her and pushed the plate toward her. It had human food on it and smelled absolutely delicious. She sighed in pleasure. "Did you cook?"

"If you want to die, I could."

She laughed. It was baked chicken thighs in cream sauce with mushrooms. She smiled and began eating. He just watched her and sipped what looked like red wine but Thorn knew better. She finished eating and sat up straight,"So… What's tonight about?"

"It's about you being happy."

"I _am_ happy, Eric." She got up and went around the table to him,"Something I'm not used to." She kissed him,"But you make it really hard not to be."

He rubbed her back gently,"Do I now?"

"Yes," She smirked. "And this romantic shit? I like it. But it's weird."

"Weird how?"

"Because we fuck and fight and laugh and we usually do it in jeans, not cocktail dresses and suits."

"Well, _Älskling_ , I sent my cocktail dress in to the cleaners. The suit was all I had left." He smirked. She laughed again. "And the first time I fucked you, you were in a stunning dress."

"Yeah. You ripped the necklace off and fucked me in a dirty bar bathroom against a sink. Not exactly high class."

He raised a brow,"Oh? You have objections?"

"God no. Best sex of my life."

He grinned,"We must try to top it."

She smiled up at him,"Oh, must we?"

"Indeed." He nipped her lip,"But first." He took her hands and led her to the living room. Music played from there.

"Bon Jovi?" She blinked, " _YOU_ listen to Bon Jovi?"

"Why is that shocking? I am also fond of Aerosmith." He grinned,"What'd you think I listened to after all this time together?"

"Classical. Or like, silence. You're not a very 'musical' guy, Eric."

Eric pulled her against him,"I love your music." He kissed her deeply as Aerosmith came over the speakers. He held her close and they moved together a little. Eric sang into her ear softly,"Don't wanna close my eyes.. I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing."

Thorn laughed,"This is like, the _least_ Eric Northman-esque song and you know it word for word. That's interesting."

"I am full of surprises, my sweet," He kissed her shoulder,"beautiful," He kissed her neck,"Song bird." His lips moved up her jaw to her lips.

"Eric, you're acting kind of funny tonight," She shivered a little.

"How should I be acting?" He purred against her ear softly.

"Like the Viking Vampire God, I know and worship," She nipped at his lip.

"Worship me, do you?" He kissed down her neck and chest and ran his hands down her body and sank to his knees,"Odd. Because I worship you and would be pleased to do so every night." He lifted her dress slowly and kissed her legs. "I dare say, I'm addicted."

Thorn pulled away quickly,"Woah. This isn't like... Are you... "

"Am I what?" He blinked.

"Proposing to me?"

Eric stood,"No offense, beautiful. But not in a million years. Marriage is pointless. People cheat, they get divorces, they backstab each other." He pulled her against him and pressed her to the wall behind her,"They even kill one another to get out of them. They may stay together but they're miserable and have affairs. If I commit to one woman, it will mean much more than any marriage ever could. Because back in my day we married but we owned each other forever. There was no divorce. You either loved each other or killed each other. On occasion both." He picked her up.

"That sounds barbaric," Thorn gulped and touched his cheeks.

"I'm a Viking, Thorn. Get used to it." He released his fangs. "Now I am going to ask as a courtesy because I care for you. May I?"

"And if I say no?"

"I'll be very sad," He brushed the tips of his fangs over her neck. "Have I not proven myself trustworthy?"

Thorn moaned softly,"Will you stop if I tell you to?"

Eric brought his large hand up to cup her cheek,"Yes."

She nodded. "I trust you, Eric."

Eric smirked then sank his fangs into her neck. She gasped and gripped his hair. Eric could taste her fear in her blood and it thrilled him… For a moment. Then he stopped and pulled away,"Thorn."

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Not exactly of you." She sniffled. "Just… I never even let Godric bite me. After Arthur… I don't hold what he did to me against every vampire but it's hard to feel at ease when it comes to biting. Even if I trust you."

"Do you want me to stop?" He stroked her hips gently. "I can taste your fear."

"I'm sorry."

He lifted her chin,"Don't be. I know what's been done to you. Do you want me to stop?"

Thorn took a breath,"No. I trust you."

Eric nodded and bit her again, drinking a bit more gently this time. Thorn closed her eyes and held onto Eric again. She began relaxing and Eric moaned her blood was different. As her blood pumped through his veins he could feel himself losing control. He gripped her throat and pushed her head back a bit further. He moaned again then wrenched his head back,"My Gods.." Thorn was shaking. "What _are_ you?" He breathed and kissed he lips,"Your blood is... It's perfection. Are you Fae?"

"No..." She gulped,"I'm human."

Eric cut his tongue on his fangs and ran it over her bites, sealing them. "No, no. You are not." He bit at her ear,"Don't make me beg."

"Eric, I mean it. I'm human." Her body trembled against him and Eric could hear her heartbeat. It was a little weaker than it should be. He had taken too much.

He bit into his wrist,"Drink."

"I'm not injured."

"You gave me yours, take some back."

She latched onto his wrist and sucked hard. She moaned as his blood slid down her throat. She could feel everything inside her lighting on fire in a delicious way. She felt much more alive now. When Eric pulled his wrist away, she groaned. Then she looked up at him. He was so. Fucking. Gorgeous. She gripped his throat and kissed him, hard. He kissed her back and held her against him. Thorn bit his lip hard enough to make him bleed and he hissed loudly. He moved like lightning and pinned her to the wall again by her throat. He bore his fangs and got close to her. "You're very aggressive. I enjoy that." He tore her dress clear off her body and turned her to face the wall. He kept his hand around her throat and ripped her panties off.

"You are going to start replacing the shit you rip off me, Viking."

"I told you before," He bit her ear,"I won't buy you something I intend to destroy." She shuddered. He could smell her arousal. His eyes slid closed. Yes. This was how he wanted her. High on him, dripping for him. Eric undid his belt and pants quickly and spread her legs wider. "You are perfection," He slid inside her and moved deeply. Thorn gasped and dug her nails into the wall. He pressed her fully to the wall and kissed her shoulder,"Do you want me to bite you again?" She nodded. "Say it. Say you want me to bite you while my cock is buried inside you." His grip tightened on her throat a little.

She gasped,"Bite me, Eric. Please." Eric sank his fangs into her again and he felt her whole-body jolt. He moved faster, drinking for only a few moments before sealing the bites. He had to be careful. He'd drain her if he wasn't. Eric turned her head to the side and kissed her, hard. She kissed him back and yanked his golden colored hair a little. He grunted and moved harder into her. He lifted her up a little to change his angle and she moaned against his lips,"Oh fuck! Right there, Eric! Yes!" Eric growled and pounded inside her, feeling her tighten up around him. He could feel the pressure building inside them both and the tighter Eric's grip got on her throat, the more he felt her pleasure increase. "Please!" She begged breathlessly. Eric bit her again and she screamed as her body clenched around him, her orgasm washing over her. Eric tossed his head back and emptied inside her.

Only when Eric came down from the high of Thorn's blood and his own orgasm did he seal the bites. He licked every drop of blood from her flesh, slowly. She panted, hard, her heart rate going crazy. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. She didn't speak but neither did he. He couldn't. He had no words. They were perfect like this. Entwined, both of them absolutely intoxicated with each other's blood and bodies and kisses and touches. He turned her to face him and picked her up, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

 _Sitting here wasted and wounded with this old piano.. Trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know… But this bottle of vodka's still lodged in my head.. Some blond gave me nightmares, I think that she's still in my bed.. As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead…_

Eric ran his hands down her back slowly, feeling every inch of her skin. He never tired of how amazing her skin could feel against his. He loved that it always felt good and warm. His lips ran over her jaw lightly, ghosting over the flesh of her neck. The sound of pulse rang in his ears and it drove him wild.

 _With an ironclad fist, I wake up and French kiss the morning… While some marching band keeps its own beat my head while we're talking… About all of the things that I long to believe about Love, the truth, what you mean to me, and the truth is… Baby, you're all that I need._

Eric carried Thorn upstairs to his bedroom and she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, not breaking their kiss. She undid the black button down that he wore and he tossed it away, gripping her hips again. He laid her back on his bed, which he'd covered in rose petals. Thorn had made a comment about loving roses, their scent, their softness… And how she thought it'd be interesting to make love covered in them. Eric had done some kinky things but he realized he'd never done anything so romantic as this It was new for him.

 _I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses... For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails... I wanna be just as close as the Holy ghost is… And lay you down… On a bed of roses…_

He slid inside her again and moved slowly. He kissed her again, stroking her hair, his hips moving deeply. Thorn wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her nails down his back. He hissed softly and kissed her again. Their lips didn't seem to part the entire time they were making love and Eric enjoyed that. He didn't think he could stop even if he had wanted to. Her scent enveloped him, the taste of her kiss, the feel of her body against his… He kissed her throat and chest and moaned when she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts and he kissed her lips again. Her fingers dragged through his hair and pulled him close to her again.

When they'd finished again, Eric kissed her hair softly. She held him close to her so he could listen to her heart again. "Sunrise will be soon..." He breathed softly. "I'll have to go to ground."

She kissed him softly,"Then stay until you can't anymore." He kissed her back. She ran her hands down his arms. He kissed her forehead. Thorn closed her eyes, laying on his chest, her breathing even, her heart a steady and beautiful beat.

 _When you close your eyes, know I'll be thinking about you… While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again... Tonight, I won't be alone but know that don't mean I'm not lonely… I've got nothing to prove for it's you, that I'd die to befriend…_

Eric left her in bed when it was just a few minutes before sunrise. He left her in the rose petals and the warm sheets and covered her with a light blanket. And as he climbed into his coffin down in his basement, that was the image that he kept in his mind. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, his body still feeling alive from her blood.

A/N: The song is "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi


End file.
